Xonnix Reshim
Xonnix Reshim is an Olive-Blooded Alternian troll. He is noted as being slightly less social than some of the others, and spacing out at the worst possible moments. Xonnix does not currently hold any special power aside from above average computer knowhow and musical knowledge. He did, however, pull the pure (yet corrupt) brain of his ancestor, Adonis Reshim/the Tecchead into his computer. This was not a good idea. Personality Xonnix spent much of his life at home on his computer. He tries to get outside more often, but fails. He is open-minded to lots of things, but he has his limits. Xonnix never had TRUE relationships, but has created a Moirailligence-like relation with his Lusus, a Wolf-Fox Hybrid. "You were never quite sure how that's possible, but you are glad it is." Upon entry, his server prototypes his freshly-killed lusus to try and calm Xonnix down. Xonnix proceeds to have mostly normal interaction with his lusus-sprite. But he refused to prototype anything for a long time because he was bent on prototyping his ancestor's brain/code. Xonnix is, as I mentioned, not one for relations but has a Moirail of a Lusus. He has a slight hate for Davosk, but nothing to kismesis standards (until it was). Post-Entry Upon entering Sburb in the Land of Problems and Wind, he doesn't do much other than kill imps and fuck with alchemy. He also spent lost of time watching Trolltube while it was still up. Curiously, some creators like Troll Papa Jake and Troll Matpat are still uploading, but they are all Sburb-based videos. ("Playing SBURB with a BOXFORT WRONG" by Troll Papa Jake, and "What is the goal of Sburb" by The Troll Game Theorist) After many incidents including Trolltube, Furries, Alchemy, and bullshitting in his hive, Xonnix woke went to help with Ecto-Biology, and the grubs, to be blunt, are a bunch of little assholes. After getting attacked by lots of them, he finally mentally snapped and was about ready to kill all of them. After this point he became mentally unpredictable, one moment being fine and being ready to kill the next. Taking a nap to try to calm down, Xonnix went poking around on Derse. He bribed Hookers for information on Derse, but this backfired when he accidentally made a Trickster Drink (Made of all the flavors of mountain dew, and a little Alcohol from the bar) and proceeded to fuck shit up. It was like an apocalypse. Evetually the bullshit subsided, leaving Dream Xonnix with a cracked horn. After more bullshit with alchemy, Xonnix was thrown into a state of rage when his computer shat itself RIGHT before running the ancestors code. He tried to throw his Dead dreamself into his sprite, but his sprite rejected it. Then Xonnix's computer booted back up with a working "Brain" for his ancestor, the Tecchead. Adonis and Xonnix The Tecchead perferred his name, Adonis, and was all round just kinda blank when he was first ran. The a software update came along, that made him able to control electrinics truly. TO how far this extent goes has yet to be shown. But Adonis, having the answers to everything right in the computer, became curious with what he didn't know. This led to an insanity that would go on to (kinda) split Xonnix's land in half. What remained after Xonnix returned from Absconding was a double land merged to one. While they were technicall the same land, Xonnix decided they were too seprate to be consitered the same. He left his land named Lopaw, but left the giant cruxite cities Adonis made as it's own land: the Land of Cruxite and Blocks. - This could be reffered to as Adonis' land in a way, because it's tailored to HIM at this point, not Xonnix. Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Olive Blood Category:Sburb Neta